


The Most Important Day Ever

by hujwernoo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, my take on how Klaus got addicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo
Summary: “Sir?”Four knows that he shouldn’t bother Dad. Dad is Very Important and does a lot of Important things, which means he doesn’t have time for Four or his siblings. That’s why they have nannies and Pogo, to take care of them so Dad can do whatever he does up in his office that they are Not Allowed into.But this, Four thinks, might also be Important.





	The Most Important Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me, because I was really confused about how all those dead nannies didn't have an impact on the kid who can see the dead, and then it sort of branched out.
> 
> This is also canon for my other TUA works, as well.

“Sir?”

Four knows that he shouldn’t bother Dad. Dad is Very Important and does a lot of Important things, which means he doesn’t have time for Four or his siblings. That’s why they have nannies and Pogo, to take care of them so Dad can do whatever he does up in his office that they are Not Allowed into.

But this, Four thinks, might also be Important.

Dad peers down at him. “Number Four,” he says. “I dismissed you. Go with your siblings.”

“Where’s Number Seven?” Four asks, because Dad looking down at him is scary but Four sees a lot of scary things. Nobody believes him, but he does.

“Number Seven is ill, I’ve told you this,” Dad says. He looks annoyed, now. He starts to move away.

Four grabs onto his pants, which is something he knows he should _never_ do but this is _Important._

“Number Four!” Dad says, and now he sounds _angry_ and even if Four sees a lot of scary things that doesn’t mean he’s not _scared_ of them. Four shakes.

Dad leans down and pulls Four’s hand off his pants. He holds Four’s hand by the wrist and glares. “Number Four, this is not acceptable behavior.”

“Nanny Marie wants to know where Number Seven is,” Four blurts out. “She’s really mad.”

And Dad - stops.

He looks almost confused, except Dad knows everything and can’t get confused. He frowns at Four and says, “Nanny Marie is not here any longer.”

Four almost huffs, because Dad is saying he doesn’t believe him _again._ “Yes she is,” says Four. He points to the corner where Nanny Marie is standing. “She’s right there. Her neck looks funny,” he adds, because Four has never seen anyone’s neck bent like that, especially not all the time. Maybe that’s why she keeps screaming.

Dad stares.

**********

Dad _believes_ him!

It’s a really great feeling, even better than when he told that man to stop screaming and he _did,_ because Dad says that Four has _powers_ and that’s amazing.

Dad says that all the people nobody else can see are ghosts, and that means they’re dead. Four doesn’t really know what ‘dead’ is, but it sounds Important and he doesn’t want to look stupid so he just nods.

Four and Dad are in the Infirmary. Four doesn’t feel sick, and he wonders why they’re there. Then that reminds him about Nanny Marie and Number Seven. He asks about it.

“Is she still here?” Dad asks.

Four looks at Nanny Marie and nods. She snarls at him and her head flops around. _“Seven,”_ she hisses.

“She still wants to know about Seven,” Four says.

Dad sighs. “That,” he says, “is unfortunate. She hasn’t said anything else?”

“No,” Four kicks his legs.

“Well,” Dad turns around. “Since this is rather inconvenient, Number Four, I’m going to give you something for your powers. It’s only temporary, until this little incident passes on. Swallow this,” and he gives Four a cup of water and two little pills.

Four does, and drinks all of the water, because the new Nanny, Grace, says that he needs to stay hy-dray-ted. Then they sit for several minutes as Nanny Marie screams and hisses at him.

Then he gasps. And he feels kind of floaty, like in the bath. It’s nice, really nice, but this is the Most Important Thing Ever, and it’s because -

“Has something happened?” Dad asks.

“Gone,” Four whispers, because he’s scared she’ll come back if he says it too loudly.

“Excellent,” Dad turns back to the cabinet. “We’ll check again in three days, and if she’s left by then we will start training your powers. I expect -”

But Four isn’t listening. Instead he’s looking around the room, no ghosts anywhere in sight, the only sound the hum of machines and Dad’s voice.

“All gone,” Four says, and doesn’t even try to stop the smile that spreads over his face.


End file.
